


A Lost Home

by Bluedragonmom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, G Sans - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lost Home, Racism, Short Story, This is tagging right?, Undertale AU, father g - Freeform, i guess?, i think, lost family, this poor priest, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragonmom/pseuds/Bluedragonmom
Summary: So I'm making this because I wanted to I'm not the best author but I'm trying my absolutel best forwarning this may get sad and I don't follow an update schedule





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a great day when everything started...bright and sunny with a few clouds. A family of five skeletons sitting in the side yard near their home, although it was hard to tell they were a family. Four of the skeletons, three of them males the last a girl, were children around the ages of seven or eight years old.

The smallest one, a boy in a light blue sweater with little white clouds, a foot tall while the tallest of the children, another boy in a lovely deep royal blue sweater with little yellow stars, was only three inches taller. The last boy was one foot two in a red sweater with a lightning bolt and the lone girl one foot one in a watermelon themed sweater.

The adult, who seemed to be a priest, well...it was hard to get an exact height on him but he seemed to be able to hold one of them in the palms of his hands. The children had been playing and running around as their father set up a picnic, laying out a blanket and then the food before he called them over to eat. Before he could though some humans looking to pick a fight had appeared and began to insult the giant skeleton, insinuating on how he got the children...and what he does with them.

The entire time the children had stopped playing and were watching suddenly one of the humans attacked the priest punching him. The little girl screamed and tried to run to her father her larger brothers holding her back. "My children!" He yelled "Run! Please!"

And he began to fight back. The boys had to drag their sister away as she screamed and struggled and fought. They dragged her into the nearby forest behind their house to hide. When the children had run behind the house more humans appeared holding Molotov cocktails.

The priest screamed for them to stop, that his children were in there but this didn't stop them, they lit the wicks and threw the bottles at the house. The skeletal children had made their way into the forest when the house caught fire. They watched as the only home that they have ever really known went up in flames.


	2. Chapter Two

Long after the fire had started the children had tried to find a safe place...or their father...and only found themselves lost in the large city. The tallest had found a box for them to hide in as it began to rain. He pushed his siblings to the back of the box as he sat watch.

What seemed to be hours later the smallest pushed himself against the tallest's side "Royal?...D-...do you think...w-what if we never find dad again?" The tallest, Royal, was silent as he wrapped his arm around his littlest brother not saying a word as the rain fell down around their box and it was a few moments later that he finally spoke up "I don't know Grey. I really...don't know." The soft sound of crying filled the air mixing with the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter I know but I'm not really an avid writer, even so I'm not sure how long this will go
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome


End file.
